


Addressing The Issue

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Season 3, no-longer-engaged Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's a different little black dress that knocks Sherlock for a loop this time.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Addressing The Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://baby-vintage.tumblr.com/post/188838019644) on Tumblr.

The bass of the too-loud music vibrated in his chest as Sherlock idly watched the crowd on the nightclub’s dance floor. The case was solved, Graham had left with the suspect in handcuffs ten minutes before, and John had gone home to his pregnant wife, but something compelled Sherlock to stay.

A familiar peal of laughter rang out, discernable to him even among all the other voices and the music. He turned from the dance floor to seek out the owner.

Said owner of the intoxicating laugh was seated on one of the leather-upholstered benches, listening to some unimportant man tell another off-color joke. A glass of white wine (_she prefers red_) was in her hand and a silver fox fur wrap lay behind her. Sherlock barely had time for it to register (_vintage, probably inherited from her late mother_) before his gaze turned to her dress. In his opinion, it barely covered enough skin to qualify as a garment. The black halter-style left her shoulders and arms bare, the plunging neckline threatened to cross the line to indecent if she moved the wrong way, and the barely-there skirt just covered what he deduced to be a lacy black thong. The large, rhinestone-covered silver zipper pull below her breasts promised to reveal everything with one small tug.

Sherlock’s hands itched to pull it but he knew it was neither the time nor the place. Not that he had any right to, no matter the time or place. He’d lost any chance of that after rejecting her so many times over the years.

He was so caught up in her dress that it took him a moment to notice her left ring finger was bare, then he acted on pure instinct. Pushing his way through the small crowd of admiring men that had gathered around her, he grabbed her upper arm with one hand and her wrap with the other.

“We’re leaving,” he insisted, his voice rough with more emotions than he cared to discern and just loud enough to be heard over the music.

Molly glared up at him, her perfectly-applied smoky eye make-up doing nothing to lessen the ice. “I’m not going anywhere with you, Sherlock. I’m determined to have fun tonight, you can just sod off.”

“You heard the lady,” the closest of her admirers said. He held out his hand to her. “How ‘bout a dance, gorgeous?”

Molly grinned at him. “Absolutely!” She wrenched her arm out of Sherlock’s grip then took the man’s hand and stood then led the way to the dancers.

Sherlock was left standing there, her wrap still in his hand and his jaw on the floor. He caught a glimpse of her dancing then he tossed the wrap back onto the bench and stormed out of the nightclub. The entire taxi ride back to Baker Street, all he could think about was Molly – newly-single, dressed to kill, and never going to be his. As soon as he was in his sitting room, he discarded his Belstaff then flopped into his chair, determined to go into his Mind Palace and delete the entire night.

The sound of a door slamming brought him back to reality. Molly stood just inside the sitting room door, her wrap around her upper arms and her glare was back with more force than ever.

“Let’s get one thing clear, William Sherlock Scott Holmes,” she said, her voice low and dark. “You don’t own me. You have no right to me or my time. I give you what I can spare but the rest…” She swallowed hard. “The rest belongs to me. When I am off the clock, I refuse to let you drag me into Bart’s. And in case you haven’t bloody noticed, I gave Tom back his ring. Yeah, my engagement is over. I was truly enjoying my freedom tonight before you decided to play the jealous ex.” She turned away, muttering, “God, what a joke…” She turned back to him, even angrier. “Fuck you, alright? Fuck you and the ice carving you have for a heart and your ability to see everything except for what’s right in front- mmph!”

Sherlock started moving when she cursed at him, getting out of his chair and crossing the room with long strides before taking her in his arms and kissing her with all the passion that had built up ever since he’d met the caring, intelligent, and beautiful pathologist.

She tried to resist at first then she gave in and kissed him back, her hands moving up to tangle her fingers in his curls. He heard a soft growl and realized it came from him.

He gazed down at her, murmuring, “I don’t deserve you, Molly Hooper, but if you would just give me a chance…”

“Just kiss me, you idiot,” she murmured fondly. “We deserve each other.”

Sherlock grinned and murmured just before he kissed her soundly, “That we do.”


End file.
